The strength of glass products is generally controlled by fracture mechanics and the instance of tensile stress on surface flaws. Tensile stress applied to the surface flaws may cause crack growth and, in critical cases, fracture of the glass. Strengthening of the glass by either thermal quenching or chemical ion transfer means is implemented to generate compressive forces in the surface layers so that the flaws are not in tension. Corresponding tensile forces are generated in the center of the material. Should flaws or vents penetrate to the tensile zone, in an area with sufficient tensile stress to propagate the crack, uncontrolled fracture (“shattering”) of the glass can occur. For this reason, flat glass products and in particular coated flat glass products, are generally cut to size prior to strengthening.
In addition, conventional methods of cutting, strengthening, tempering, heat treating, coding, and annealing of glass suffer from significant drawbacks that create substantive limitations in the manufacture, processing, treating, and using the glass. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems for processing glass.